The present invention relates to a luminance correction technique in a display device using, for example, a field emission display (FED).
JP-A-7-181911 describes a method of luminance correction between pixels constituting a field emission display (reference is to be made to, for example, page 15 and FIG. 1). The display is driven, for example, in a pixel-by-pixel way to detect as an anode current a quantity of electrons emitted from each pixel, an amplitude or a pulse width of a driving voltage applied to each pixel is controlled to obtain an appropriate electron emission quantity, and the value is kept and outputted as a correction value of each pixel. JP-A-2001-350442 describes a technique in which an anode current is similarly measured to create a luminance correction memory (reference is to be made to, for example, pages 8 and 9 and FIG. 1).
JP-A-2002-313262 describes a method in which since the display elements are configured in a form of a matrix, to avoid increase in a period of time to measure the correction quantity for the luminance correction values, a panel including subdivided anode electrodes is used to simultaneously obtain luminance correction values of a plurality of pixels to thereby reduce the measuring period of time (reference is to be made to, for example, page 5 and FIG. 1).